chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke
Profile Daisuke (だいすけ) is a 17 year old boy who wields metallic arm for combat. He became an explorer in order to find a cure for his mother who has an incurable disease. He was initially put off by the Protagonist for his lack of knowledge about gifts and genes during their trials together, but later teams up with the Protagonist and Leary. He held respect for the Protagonist after the trials as the Protagonist was the team leader, and also suggested to the Protagonist to come up with a name for the team to build their reputation. After hearing the Protagonist talk about Paradise, Daisuke decides to help the Protagonist fulfill his goal. At the end of Episode 1, he was lost on Marble Blue. In order to find Daisuke, the Protagonist's team used the Eye of Providence with the help of Sweet Sally and discovered that he was all the while on Lollipop Labyrinth. He initially saved the Protagonist, Elroux, and Leary in pigtapir form from getting stuck in chocalate and falling down a candy cliff, while attempting to alert the team that it was actually him, but the team misunderstood his pigtapir speech. The Protagonist later found out that the pigtapir was Daisuke after they defeated the monster who was responsible for the transformation. Daisuke also mentioned that life as a pigtapir was full of despair when Grazie questioned him on his disappearance from the team. He has a particularly great dislike for frogs. During his second Art Ascendant quest, he reveals that he is still supportive of his team even though they each have powers beyond him because he believes in their friendship, and that itself gives him the strength to work further to be on par with his teammates. His expression of care towards Prika makes her to have a crush in him. Equipment Daisuke uses the Knuckleduster as his primary weapon, which is essentially a gigantic metal arm. It is also the same weapon that their ally, Grazie, uses. In early stages, it is possible to find the Ranunculus weapon from Marble Blue's treasure chests which deals provides less power but grant more weight and attacking hits to build combos. In a later episode, he can get one of the most powerful knuckleduster from Grazie, the Custom Grazie. Combat Daisuke generally has lower mana capacity compared to other team members. On the other hand, his weapon usually has the highest attack power, besides Elroux and the Protagonist. Therefore, Genes with Physical Booster are advised. It is not necessary for his Gene to carry Floodgate but it can be a bonus for killing monsters of the counteracting element. If you are going all out with him, it will be great to have Rakshasa Lotus on his Gene, and perhaps Berserk on a team member to buff him. He usually performs his action last due to the heavy weight of both his armour and weapon, unless he is equipped with a Gene that has higher speed, or with the Sp. Shop accessories to boost his speed further. As a result, attack power is more important for him to end a attacking combo and it is generally not necessary for him to increase attacking hits on his weapon stats unless there is someone slower in the team or that the overall attack is stronger. The benefit is such that your Final Strike should be dealing high damage during a combo. Final Strikes Daisuke's Final strikes all have the prefix "Lion". His first Final Strike is Lion's Roar, where Daisuke focuses one big punch to finish the combo. In later chapters, he will automatically learn Lion's Fireclaw, where he deals a punch onto the ground and creates an impact towards the enemy; as well as Lion's Piledriver, where he runs towards the enemy and smashes the ground in front of them, dealing multiple damage. Art Ascendant Daisuke's original Art Ascendant skill is the Mountain Mash, where he deals heavy punches from the sides to the enemy. After the second Art Ascendant skill quest, and only if he is equipped with a SR gene, Daisuke will be able to use his second Art Ascendant skill: the Star Smasher. Category:Character